Saibaiman
Anime: |saga = |família = Científic Saiyan (creador) |doblatgejap = Tōru Furuya |doblatgecat = }}Els Saibaiman (栽培マン, Saibaiman) són criatures humanoides verdes que creixen d'una llavor plantada en el sòl. La llavor s'emmagatzema en un líquid especial abans del seu ús. Aparença Els Saibaimans són un éssers de tamany mitjà, de color verd, amb el cap semblant a una col i porten una espècie d'armadura de color verd fosc. No tenen dits, sinó urpes tan a les mans com als peus. Tenen els ulls grossos, allargats i vermellosos. Personalitat thumb|Saibaimans sortint de terraEls Saibaimans són uns éssers molt obedients, executant les ordres del seu amo sense discussió. En ocasions mostren por, com quan en Vegeta en va executar un com a exemple per haver-se deixat guanyar. Tenen un cert grau d'intel·ligència, al entendre les ordres que els donen. Habilitats i Poders Segons en Nappa, els Saibaimans tenen uns nivells de poder de 1.200 unitats, sent aquest nivell el que s'utilitza a la majoria de videojocs. No obstant, al pamflet de la pel·lícula Bola de Drac Z: Super batalla al món, els Saibaimans tenen un poder de 1.300 unitats. Segons el videojoc Bola de Drac Z: Battle of Z, tenen un poder més gran o més petit depenent del sòl on han estat plantats. Història Orígen thumb|left|170px|En Nappa amb llavors de SaibaimanEls Saibaimans van ser creats per un científic Saiyan fent ús de la biotecnologia.Perfil dels Saibaiman, Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Van arribar a l'Organització del Comerç Planetari d'en Freezer a través dels Saiyans i van començar a ser utilitzats a continuació, després de que aprenguessin a entendre les ordres que se'ls donava.Bola de Drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, biografia dels Saibaimans, 2005 Es van convertir en una eina comuna de l'organització, que els utilitzava sovint en exercicis d'entrenament per als guerrers, tal com es mostra quan un jove Vegeta va derrotar sense esforç 5 Saibamen quan tenia cinc anys.Bola de Drac Z: Bardock, el pare d'en Goku, 1990 Els Saibamen posseeixen prou intel·ligència només per entendre les ordres donades a ells pels seus líders; per tant, mai es rebel·laran. Els que estan en ús per en Nappa i en Vegeta són un model més avançat desenvolupats a l'Any 737 i el seu nivell de poder és de 1200 unitats. En Vegeta i en Nappa va utilitzar diversos Saibaimans durant la guerra de Tritek i només els en van quedar sis. ''Bola de Drac Z'' thumb|170px|En Nappa, en Vegeta i Saibaimans A la Terra, en Nappa planta els últims sis (cadascun amb un nivell de potència semblant al d'en Raditz) durant la lluita contra els Guerrers Z. Un va lluitar i va ser derrotat per en Ten Shin Han amb sorprenent facilitat i després va ser destruït per en Vegeta, ja que no va poder guanyar contra en Ten. Un altre va lluitar contra en Yamcha i va ser aparentment derrotat després d'una lluita igualada, però el Saibaiman es va autodestruir per tal de matar en Yamcha. Sentint ràbia per la mort del seu amic, en Krilin va eliminar-ne tres amb la Bala de Dispersió. L'últim va ser eliminat per en Cor Petit. ''Bola de Drac GT'' thumb|left|170px|Dos Saibaimans a GTMolts anys després, a Bola de Drac GT, els Saibaimans s'escapen de l'infern juntament amb altres dolents gràcies al forat que comunica l'infern amb la Terra obert pels doctors Gero i Muu. Van ser eliminats i enviats de nou a l'infern per en Majuub, en Trunks i en Goten. Aparició a Videojocs Els Saibaimans apareixen a diversos videojocs, com Bola de Drac Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. Tres tipus de Saibaimans apareixen a Bola de Drac Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, cinc tipus apareixen a Bola de Drac Z: L'Atac dels Saiyans i sis tipus diferents apareixen a Bola de Drac Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Els Saibaimans són enemics comuns a Bola de Drac Z: Goku Hishōden, Bola de Drac Z: Sagues, al mode Pinball de Bola de Drac Z videojoc de TV, Bola de Drac Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion, Bola de Drac Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 - Ossu Omee Gokū Tenkaichi Budōkai, Bola de Drac Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter i Bola de Drac Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Hi ha quatre tipus de Saibaiman a Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha: el Saibaiman verd i blanc amb un nivell de força de 1.200 i el vermell i negre amb un nivell de força de 1.440. A Bola de Drac Z: Sagues, juntament amb el Saibaiman verd regular, hi ha Saibaimans grans, blaus i musculosos, així com Saibaimans vermells, Saibaimans groc-marró semblants al Kyuukonmen i Saibaimans liles similars al Tennenmen (capaç de convocar un altre Saibaiman). A Harukanaru Densetsu, juntament amb el tipus normal, un tipus més fort de Saibaiman apareix, anomenat Super Saibaiman. Un Saibaiman apareix en una escena en Bola de Drac Z: Goku Densetsu Idainaru. Els Saibaiman apareixen al mode història de Bola de Drac Z: Budokai 1. Tot i que a l'anime i el manga en Goku mai se'ls va trobar, se'n troba molts a la història de Budokai 2. El Dr Gero crea un esquadró de Saibaiman de múltiples colors i els anomena Saiba Rangers, que són una paròdia dels Power Rangers. Un cop l'esquadró és derrotat (juntament amb el Dr Gero), els androides 18, 17 i 16 apareixen. Llavors, Saibaiman regulars apareixen com a enemics normals. Els Saibaimans són personatges jugables a Bola de Drac Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Bola de Drac Z: Budokai 3, Bola de Drac Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Bola de Drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Bola de Drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Bola de Drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Bola de Drac Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Bola de Drac Z: Burst Limit, Bola de Drac Z: Infinite World, Bola de Drac Z: Dragon Battlers, Bola de Drac Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Bola de Drac: Raging Blast 2, Bola de Drac Heroes, Bola de Drac Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Bola de Drac Z For Kinect i Bola de Drac Z: Battle of Z. Apareixen com a part d'un dels atacs especials d'en Nappa a Bola de Drac: Zenkai Battle Royale. Els Saibaimans apareixen en una gran varietat de formes al videojoc d'ordinador Bola de Drac Heroes. S'assemblen a insectes, aranyes, crancs, tortugues i serps. Variacions Tot i que els Saibaimans verds són els més comuns, existeixen diferents tipus de Saibaiman. Els altres tipus que han aparegut en diversos videojocs són: ;Creacions de l'Organització del Comerç Planetari *'Caiwareman' (カイワレマン) – Saibaiman blau, el seu poder de combat és de 200 unitats a Kyōshū! Saiyan, 238 - 338 a La Llegenda del Superguerrer i 938 a l'Atac dels Saiyans. Se'ls anomena "kaiware" a les traduccions a l'anglès de Kyōshū! Saiyan, "J.SAI" a les traduccions a l'anglès a Legend of the Super Saiyan i C. Sai a L'Atac dels Saiyans. També apareixen com a enemics i un color alternatiu per als Saibaimans a Battle of Z. són la Saibaimans més febles al joc. *'Kyuukonman' (キュウコンマン) – Saibaiman de color groc-marró, el seu poder de combat és de 350 a Kyōshū! Saiyan, 326-426 a Legend of the Super Saiyan i 1150 a L'Atac dels Saiyans. Se'ls anomena "Cucumber" (Cogombre) a les traduccions a l'anglès de Kyōshū! Saiyan, "Saibai" a les traduccions a l'anglès de Legend of the Super Saiyan i K. Sai a L'Atac dels Saiyans. També apareixen com a enemics i un color alternatiu per als Saibaimans a Battle of Z. Són el segon tipus més fort de Saibaiman al joc. *'Saibaiman''' (サイバイマン) – El mateix Saibaiman com el del manga/anime. En general és de color verd, però una variant de color vermell també existeix als videojocs. El seu poder de combat és de 1.200 a Kyōshū! Saiyajin, Legend of the Super Saiyan i L'Atac dels Saiyans. Se'ls anomena "Saimen" en algunes traduccions a l'anglès a Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Kopīman' (コピーマン) – Un Saibaiman Negre que apareix a Legend of the Super Saiyan i que només tenen la capacitat de copiar el personatge del jugador. El seu poder de combat és 1.000 en la seva forma Saibaiman, i augmenta quan canvia de forma a un dels herois. El Saibaiman Negre també copia en Raditz si el jugador decideix anar-hi directament després d'en Raditz i a la cova també copia en Freezer; això va acompanyat d'un augment de potència extrema, tot i que no aconsegueix tot el poder d'aquests. Se'ls anomena "IMITE" en algunes traduccions a l'anglès del joc. El Saibaiman Negre també apareix com el tipus més fort de Saibaiman a Battle of Z, però no té la capacitat de canviar de forma. *'Tennenman''' (テンネンマン) – Saibaiman blau i rosa, el seu poder de combat és de2.200-2.400 a Legend of the Super Saiyan i 1.220 a L'Atac dels Saiyans. Se'ls anomena "Baimen" en algunes traduccions a l'anglès del joc i T. Sai a L'Atac dels Saiyans. *'Jinkouman' (ジンコウマン) – Saibaiman Gris. És el tipus més poderós de Saibaman Legend of the Super Saiyan, sent el seu poder de lluita de 4.400-4.800. Se'ls anomena "Grimen" en algunes traduccions a l'anglès del joc i J. Sai a L'Atac dels Saiyans (on el seu nivell de potència és de 1.250). També apareixen com un color alternatiu per al Saibaiman a Battle of Z *'Super Saibaiman''' – Un tipus més fort de Saibaiman verd que apareix Harukanaru Densetsu. *'Saibabrute' – Saibaiman gran i blau. És molt musculós i són enemics a Bola de Drac Z: Sagues. Hi ha una variant anomenada Elit Saibaiman. ;Fomes evolucionades de Bola de Drac Online *'Petit Saibaiman' - Saibaimans més petits que viuen a la Terra. Són de color diferent. Apareixen a Bola de Drac Online. *'Bola Saibaiman' - Saibamans que semblen un cap de Saibaman, rodó, amb quatre potes petites. Apareixen en diferents colors, amb algunes parts rocoses. *'Saibaiman Tortuga' - Saibaiman gran en forma de bola. Alguns tenen tubs o pics al seu lloms. N'hi ha de diferents colors. *'Saibaiman Objecte' - Saibaimans que tenen diferents plantes. Són més grassos que els normals. *'Punxagut Saibaiman'- Saibaimans que estan coberts amb una armadura de punxes. N’hi ha de diferents colors. *'Saibaiman amb punxes' - Saibaimans que porten armadura, tenen un punxa al cap i dues fulles als seus braços. *'Saibaiman Aranya' - Saibaimans que assumeixen la forma d'aranyes. Conserven els seus braços, que surten del seu cap. N’hi ha de diferents colors. *''' Saibaiman cranc''' - Saibaimans que prenen la forma d'un cranc. N’hi ha de diferents colors. *'Saibaiman Volador'- Bola Saibaiman amb una cua i dues grans ales N’hi ha de diferents colors. *'Mono Saibaiman' - Saibaimans amb cua que caminen a quatre potes. *'Serp Saibaiman' - Saibaiams que s’assemblen a serps. N’hi ha de diferents colors i alguns són enormes. *'Arbre Saibaiman' - Saibaiams enormes que semblen arbres. *'Saibaiman Elit' – Saibaimans grans amb braços i cames llargues, amb un color verd diferent dels saibaimans ordinaris i amb una armadura rocosa. Trivia *El Dr. Wheelo i el Dr. Kochin tenen creacions similars anomenats Bio-Homes. *Un Saibaiman fa un cameo al manga Rosario + Vampire. Referències Categoria:Personatges Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac Z Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac GT Categoria:Races Categoria:Extraterrestres Categoria:Humanoides